


Hide N Seek

by RedKryptonite



Series: New Games [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in New Games, Dick teaches Conner the benefit of finding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide N Seek

Disclaimer: Same thing, really it's getting repetitive this is why I don't post fan fics :P

" No super speed and no x-ray vision"

" What fun is that?" Conner grumbled.

" It hones other senses and if you find me you get something" Dick was looking all too amused.

" Something I want?" Now Conner was curious.

" Yeah something like that"

" Who's first?" Of course Wally was never one to be left out.

" Wally!" They chorused.

" Aw really?"

" Yes" Dick was wearing that infuriating smirk again.

" Fine" Wally pouted.

As soon as he turned around to start counting Dick and Conner split off and went their own ways, although Dick stopped a few feet away and called back to Wally. " No speed counting either!"

" C'mon man, that isn't cool!" He was whining now.

About twenty minutes of searching found Conner and another half hour had passed before Wally finally managed to find Dick hiding in the shadows of the training room of all places. When it was finally Conner's turn he didn't even bother trying to find Wally first, all he had to do was walk into the kitchen, tap Wally on the shoulder to let him know he'd been found, then gone off in search of the often hard to find bird. It took him an hour ( a very frustrating hour) to find him lurking in the shadows of Conner's own bedroom.

He was quick to pluck him from the shadows and drag him over to his bed "Okay what do I win?" ice colored eyes sparkled.

" Well you did find me pretty quickly" Dick gave a half smile twisting in Conner's hold so he was effectively straddling him.

He made a show of combing his fingers through Conner's hair, smiling when the other closed his eyes and leaned into it, a silent purr resonating in his chest. Finally he cupped Conner's face in both hands, leaning ever so slightly to brush their lips together, then changing tactic and giving Conner a quick kiss on the cheek. After which he loosed himself from Conner's hold and fled down the hallway.

" That's so not cool!" Conner growled.

All he got in answer was the haunting sound of the ghost laugh and a note pinned to his wall with a batarang. ' Conner, mine at 7- R'

" Tease!" Conner bellowed.

All it earned him was another ghost laugh echoing down the hallway, all things considered he was starting to like hide n seek.


End file.
